Sanctuary
by Dark Lord Sakuya
Summary: While on a mission for the Organization, Zexion stumbles upon a church containing one of the purest of hearts in existence. Will he be able to take it? ZexionxAerith fluff.


**Sanctuary**

The broken light shimmered in many different hues of red and white, making the shadow of the single figure surreal. Head bowed, she stared at her clasped hands, pink lips separating slightly. What was it about this place that left her with peace?

The silence echoed off the broken pillars, dulling all her senses except feel. Turning her head up, she opened her eyes, the irises like the gateway to the sacred Garden of Eden. Not even the red lights of the stained glass could change the light green. Red and green coercing in a relationship more beautiful than anything in nature.

Footsteps interrupted this peace, causing a large gasp to leave her lips. She turned sharply, brown ringlets bouncing off the sides of her oval face. She stared at the person who entered.

No. He wasn't a person. He was better known as a Nobody, one without feelings or conscience. One with no heart.

"So, this is where the pure heart resides." He said in a calloused voice. He brought up a gloved hand and brushed away grey blue hair that obscured his right eye, only to have it fall right back into place.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice strong, not once showing her fear. She knew what this… thing… was here for.

"A ridiculous question that needs to answer." He took a step forward, but she would not budge. All his attempts of making her cower and beg for her life were useless on one such as her.

"If you don't answer, then you won't know my name either." She said in a scolding manner. "It's common courtesy for a gentleman to introduce himself to a lady."

It wasn't the way she stubbornly refused to show her fear that bothered him. No, he could deal with that easily. In fact, he was quite confident he could get her to scream and cry like a baby. No, it was the way she so casually talked to him, as if she already knew him, that rode his nerves to the bitter end.

"Like I've said before…" He said in a dangerously slow tone, "You're about to get your heart ripped out, thus forget all your memories as you turn into a heartless, so me answering your question is absolutely ridiculous."

At this, she couldn't help but smile. A hand moved up and half covered her lips, holding back a laugh. It was probably the way he so arrogantly carried himself and spoke, but she thought he was trying too hard.

"If you ask me, you're the ridiculous one." She said in mock arrogance.

"I'm not asking you, now am I?" He growled. Were pure hearts this obnoxious?

She laughed, turning away and showing him her vulnerable back. Holding her hands to his mouth, she curled over, her laughter only growing larger. This only insulted the proud Nobody. His teeth clenched tightly and he vigorously grew close to her, grabbed her, and pushed her against one of the manner fallen pillars that scoured the place.

"What's so funny?" He hissed, a hand gripping her throat.

She looked up at him, her smile faded, but the confidence still burned like green fire. Her hands slowly reached up and held onto his wrist. He wasn't choking her. Not yet at least. Staring into his blue eyes, a sad smile grew on her lips. Why did he look so sad? He didn't realize this, and could never. Those eyes, as deep as an ocean, rippled with a longing sadness.

His eyes narrowed, the hand tightening ever so slightly that it would leave a mark on her swan like neck. He didn't like the look she was giving him. She was pitying him! It was only an insult to his entire being. He was one width away from strangling her, and she was pitying him!

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Despite how much anger he projected, there was only sadness in his eyes.

With a choked reply, she said, "You know, we wasted a lot of time already. You might as well tell me your name."

A bit surprised by her answer, he pulled his hand away. "You're a curious creature." He said softly. If she was so eager to hear his name, then he might as well give her the benefit of the doubt. "Zexion."

"Zexion…" She echoed, her hand gently gliding up and down her neck in soothing strokes. "It's nice to meet you, Zexion. I'm Aerith."

"I could care less who you are." Zexion turned away from her. Was her heart really necessary? He had no regrets with taking it, but why was he hesitating? There was something about this girl that called out to an unknown source within himself. He had to know. He had to know what this was.

"Hey, aren't you going to take my heart now?" Her voice called him back from the realm of thought.

Looking back at her, he hadn't realized how close she had gotten. Leaning towards him, her hands behind her back, she gave him an innocent, yet curious, smile. He gave a start, his body jerking away.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" He placed a hand to his chest, mocking what humans would do when their heart would beat rapidly.

"Checking on you. You looked to be deep in thought." Aerith laughed softly. It seemed the tables had turned. From the way he was reacting, it was obvious he had forgotten his original objective. "And now you look flushed." She pointed to his cheeks.

He reached up, touching his cheeks. Even through the glove he could tell they were slightly hot. But… how could that be? He had no heart, thus, no blood to be pumped. He couldn't be blushing.

That sealed the deal. There was something about her. Some mysterious power. Could it be her heart was the key to gaining his own?

"Well, if you're not going to contribute to the conversation, I'll just go now." She turned and started walking out, her red ribbon bobbing with her steps.

"Wait!" He ran after her and almost crashed into her when she stopped. His cheeks brightened just a bit more, making him agitated.

"What is it?" She turned to look at him, something sparking in those eyes of hers. "Oh, let me guess. You're stricken with me." She grinned, giggling softly. "Alright, have it your way. I'll meet you here tomorrow at this time and we can talk some more. But I should really get going. Bye!"

Waving, she fled from his sight, leaving him dazed. What was he going to do now?


End file.
